


It’s cold, you should take my jacket.

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Prompts and Snippets [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, six doesn't know how to deal w cold lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Someone forgot his coat like a dumbass.Written as a prompt on tumblr.





	It’s cold, you should take my jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> six is a fucking dumbass example # 3000583

  1. _ “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”_

It seemed like they were in a living painting with the way the snow had fallen. Pristine blankets draped over the entire town, weighing down on the barren trees. A few stray limbs had fallen off, buried deep in the snow banks lining the roads. The snow crunched underneath their feet, leaving clear evidence of the pair’s path through town square.

Six always insisted on walking August home from the office, even if he hadn’t been in that day. A small act of a chivalrous nature long buried underneath layers of Hunter training. Arm in arm, the two made their way through the early evening air, clinging onto each other’s warmth. 

A deep chill wracked his spine and caused him to tremble. He had lived in a desert for most of his life, for shits sake; he was  _ not _ used to this. It didn’t matter how long it had been since he was last home. He was a man built for extreme heat: snow was not his friend. 

“Are you alright?” August asked, pausing their tirade on how much paperwork he had caused them.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Six said through chattering teeth. “Just do  _ not _ like the cold.” 

They glanced at him, realizing he had left his duster back at their home this morning. A sigh slipped through their lips, freezing into a small puff of steam. They paused in their tracks, causing Six to come to a halt as well. 

“Perhaps you’d be wise to take your coat next time.” They remarked, slipping the extravagant fur coat off of their shoulders and handing it to him. “Take mine in the meantime.”

“What?” Six placed his hands on the coat and gently pushed it back towards them. “Baby, I’ll be fine, keep it-” 

“It’s  _ cold _ , Six.” August interrupted. “I’ll be fine, just take the coat.” 

He hesitated for a moment; this was rather out of character for them. And yet, here they were, offering him a coat he knew was more expensive than anything he could ever afford just for the short walk back to their home. A chuckle sounded low in his throat as he graciously accepted the coat, wrapping it around his shoulders and taking in the deep lavender scent. Once situated, August offered their arm back to him, and continued their rant as soon as he took it. 


End file.
